Of love, friends, and homework
by uhxhixitsxbecky
Summary: PG-13 just in case(dont kno wuts gonna happen) Malfoy's american friend has been attending Hogwarts for a year now, in their 6th year emotions run high when Allison Michaels friendship with Ron, Hermoine and Harry causes problems with her and Malfoy
1. Default Chapter

*~*DISCLAIMER*~* I don't own J.K Rowling's characters, ideas, plots, etc (nething u recognize of hers).however I own nething that's not hers unless otherwise stated...lol  
  
Allison Michaels awoke early on Friday morning to a dreary, rainy day. She changed and walked into the Gryffindor common room to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter playing chess. She had started Hogwarts last year as a 5th year transferring from a wizarding school in America and was pretty satisfied so far with the school. She was pretty good in her studies (no Hermoine Granger) but she was average. Her light brown hair, hazel eyes, and outgoing approach to life made her stand out from the crowd. "Good morning!" she said to Harry and Ron.  
"Good morning," they answered. Allison sat down next to them and  
watched their game.  
"You know," she began to explain, "my friend is awesome at chess, well  
regular chess, he's a muggle." Ron and Harry just looked up with a  
where-did- that- come -from look  
"So let's go down to the Great Hall for some breakfast?" Harry asked.  
Ron and Allison nodded they were on their way to the portrait hole  
when Hermoine joined them. There was only one problem with their friendship, Allison's family was close friends with the Malfoy family which meant Draco and Allison had known each other for awhile and were pretty good friends. They had been not as good friends since Allison was in Gryffindor and had been friends with Ron, Hermoine and Harry. They still talked and over holidays spent time together. When people asked if there was "something between them" they just laughed they'd known each other to long to "have something". "Ugh double Potions this afternoon and double History of magic on Monday, at least we only have one class of Transfiguration," Allison complained. "Yea but Transfiguration and Potions is with Slytherin," Ron looked over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughing at something in the Daily Prophet. "Hey Weasley I didn't think you could get any lower, you're father being fired must really make you poor," Malfoy laughed from across the room. Allison glared at Malfoy and turned to Ron. "Why didn't you tell us your dad was fired, what are you going to do?" she asked him. "I didn't want anyone to know, why is it in the Daily Prophet?" Ron frowned and got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry and Hermoine looked at Allison, they were all shocked.  
  
~WOW first chpt of my first fic whew!! It's short I know, it was longer but I thought my first chpt should be a lil shorter jus so ppl can get the idea of the story. Newayz R/R.lemme know wut u think.if I don't get 6 positive reviews im not postin ne more.wut do u think of Ron's dad.keep that idea or no?~ 


	2. The Incident in Hogsmeade

*~* DISCLAIMER-same old stuff if it was mine the books would say by B.K VanderNoot.lol hey our middle initials are the same haha!!*~* OKAY screw the 6 reviews cuz I got 1!!!!  
  
By the way thanx pixieprincess757  
  
When the three of them got to Potions, they found Ron not in class. They thought he might be late but he didn't show up at all. Snape paired Slytherin students with Gryffindor students for the lesson in hopes that "Slytherin can teach Gryffindor a little bit about Potions". "Why are you so mean to Ron and them?" Allison asked Malfoy while she cut up some roots. "They deserve it, a mudblood, a poor disgrace to purebloods, and famous Harry Potter, you'd deserve it to if I didn't know you," he gloated. "So if you didn't know me, if we weren't friends you'd make fun of me to?" Allison asked. "Of course, associating with people like that what are you thinking," Malfoy retorted. "I'm thinking they're nice people and I'm also thinking they're right about you, you are a jerk." Allison shoved the cut up root over to him to put in the potion. They didn't talk for the rest of the class even when Snape started yelling at Allison for cutting the root to big. Harry and Hermoine who were at the tables behind and next to them heard the whole conversations and went to talk to Allison after class at lunch. Even though she didn't want to talk about it they managed to get a few things out of her. " I don't know what's going on, why am I so pissed that he's not talking to me," she asked no one in particular, "by the way has anyone seen Ron?" Ron had missed lunch and Transfiguration. He showed up around 7:00 in the common room. "Where have you been, you missed two classes, one was a double period, what were you thinking?" Hermoine immediately jumped up. Ron just shrugged and walked into the dormitories. Ron just shrugged and walked up to the boys' dormitories. "I hate Malfoy," he muttered. Everyone eventually went to bed and woke up the next morning to a beautiful day. It was probably the warmest day in October that they'd had all month. It was perfect for a Hogsmeade visit. "Ron are you coming?" Hermoine sat down next to him on the sofa. Ron dug in his pocket and smiled, he pulled out a bag and opened it. Inside was a couple galleons, some sickles, and a bunch of knuts. "Huh, where'd you get that?" Allison walked over. "I've been saving all summer so I'd have extra spending money, but I guess it's good I saved up now," Ron replied. He stood up to walk over to the portrait hole. "Uh are you going to tell us why and when your dad was fired?" Harry asked. "Okay, the ministry found his enchanted muggle things, and well fired him," Ron answered, "He's lucky he wasn't arrested." "I'm so sorry Ron, we had no idea," Allison said. Ron smiled, "C'mon let's go." They walked out of the portrait hole and out of Hogwarts. When they had gotten to Hogsmeade they all had different ideas where to go first. Allison wanted to go to the post office to send an owl to her cousin back home, Ron wanted to go to Zonkos, and Hermoine wanted to get butterbeers. Just then Allison looked over to a group of Slytherins, Malfoy of course in the middle making the rest laugh. Pansy Parkinson must've seen her staring because she yelled something to her. "Pictures last longer Michaels!" a bunch of girls started laughing. Allison felt a tear in her eye but quickly wiped it away. Harry saw this and put his arm around her. "Let's go to Three Broomsticks I'll buy you a butterbeer." They walked inside and sat down in a booth. They ordered four drinks and began talking. "13 inches on illegal animaguses, McGonnagal really doesn't want us to enjoy this weekend does she," Allison grumbled. "Actually I finished last night and I did 26 inches, I hope she doesn't mind," Hermoine spoke up. The door opened and three people walked in. One walked up to the table. "Weasley, how'd you afford this, it's a bit costly isn't it," Malfoy said picking up the bottle. "Allison I see you haven't learned your lesson, oh well pity I guess, I'm the type of wizard you should be friends with," he sneered at her. He turned around and sat down at a booth on the opposite end of the room. Allison stood up and walked over to his table. "Get up and get outside," she yelled, "we need to talk." She pulled on his arm and dragged him outside. "What is YOUR problem!" she screamed at him, "why do you insist on insulting my FRIENDS!" "It's your fault, you could've been my friend but NOO you have to be friends with those three, YOU'RE better then them, you're a pureblood, you have money, you have power Allison," he shouted. "I don't know if you've realized but NO ONE likes you, everyone hates you and thinks you're mean!" she yelled back, "and just to clue you in, in EVERY story the good guy finishes first, so back off Malfoy, you're going to lose!" she went to turn away but then "Stupefy!" came from behind her. Before it hit her though Harry who had come out to see what was happening, pushed her out of the way and was hit by the spell. "Oh great famous Harry Potter to the rescue again, you're lucky Allison!" Malfoy shouted. "Furnunculus!" she yelled, suddenly bunches of boyles began to appear on Draco's face. Before he could do anything more Ron pulled her back so she also wouldn't do anything else. "Enervate," Hermoine said who had come outside to. Harry sat up and looked around. Malfoy was lying on the ground yelling something. "Let's go," Ron said. They walked down the street and turned into the post office like Allison had wanted to before.  
  
~ Same thing I need a few good reviews b4 I post more, R/R plz.also I need help, I need more ideas to make Malfoy well Malfoyish (basically an ass).so send me your idea plz!!! Thanx!! ~ 


	3. Detention, Fights, and Crying

*~*DISCLAIMER*~* Still the same  
  
Dear Lauren-  
Hello! I've missed you a lot!! 6th year is great (loads of work).  
So how's school with you? Is Michael H. still the same, (I hope)?  
Well, remember Draco Malfoy, my friend from growing up.  
Well we go into a huge fight and I need your help. I'm good  
friends with some people he hates but I really like them so  
I don't want to stop being friends with them. But I think I'm  
Starting to 'like' Draco. What should I do!! Send an owl back ASAP.  
-Love your cousin Allison  
  
Allison rolled up the letter and sent in with an international owl. They left the post office and went back to school. By the time they had reached the castle the story of hers and Malfoy's fight had already reached the teachers.  
  
"Ms. Michaels please come with me," professor McGonnagal's lips were even more pursed then she'd ever seen them. Allison followed her into her office were Malfoy was already sitting. Professor Snape was there too. As soon as Allison sat down professor Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Oh great," Allison heard Malfoy mumble under his breath. McGonnagal looked at them as if waiting for someone to explain what happened.  
  
"Do one of you want to tell us what happened," Snape finally said, "mar. Malfoy?" Malfoy didn't say anything so Allison explained.  
  
"We got into a fight, some spells were cast but no one was hurt," Allison turned to Malfoy.  
  
"That's right, just some stupid fighting," Malfoy replied.  
  
Professor McGonnagal, Professor Snape, and professor Dumbledore looked at each other and seemed to come up with an answer telepathically.  
  
"You will both serve detention for use of magic on each other, you will both be cleaning out bed pans.with out magic at 7 o'clock sharp on Monday," Snape hissed. Allison sighed and leaned back in her chair, Malfoy following suit.  
  
"And miss. Michaels you're lucky I don't ban you from playing in the Quidditch game tomorrow, but Gryffindor would be short a player and that would not be fair," professor McGonnagal frowned.  
  
"Same for you, Mr.Malfoy," Snape sneered  
  
Malfoy and Allison got up and walked out of the office and down the hall. Allison going up to the Gryffindor common room stopped and turned Malfoy, she started to speak but changed her mind and started walking again. She reached the fat lady "Banta gotta" the portrait swung open and Ron and Hermoine greeted her, Harry was at the hospital wing.  
  
"What happened? What did they say?" Ron immediately asked with Hermoine elbowing him.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it let's just go down to dinner," she turned around and walked out, Ron and Hermoine followed. They walked down to the great hall neither Ron nor Hermoine bothered to ask any more questions.  
  
"Hello Harry, are you okay?" Allison asked Harry when she saw his walk in.  
  
"I'm fine, how 'bout you?" He sat down next to Allison  
  
"Okay," she said as she pushed some mashed potatoes around her plate with her fork. Ron and Hermoine looked at each other then at Harry. Allison yawned and got up.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed, you should too Harry, we have a big game against Slytherin tomorrow." Allison walked out of the great hall, Harry sighed and walked after her. When they reached the staircase leading up to the Gryffindor common room Harry stopped and yelled up the stairs to Allison.  
  
"Allison you've got to stop making us feel bad for you just because you have a jerk for a best friend." Harry walked up to her.  
  
"Oh me making people feel bad, when famous Harry potter can break any rule he wants and not get in trouble because his parents died when he was a baby," she yelled, " c'mon Harry you're not the only one whose parents died."  
  
"really how many people do you know lost someone to voldemort?" He yelled back to her.  
  
"Oh gee I guess Mr. and Mrs. Diggory are just pretending to be upset about a son that was killed by voldemort, I guess anyone related to anyone that was killed by voldemort doesn't matter because they're not Harry potter!!!" She screamed.  
  
"Okay so I lost my parents before I could walk or talk, but take no sympathy on me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not saying that, but you've been in Hogwarts for five years, and you can be caught of bed at night and not get in trouble, it's just that from the year I've been here you've never gotten in trouble for anything, I just find it wrong." Allison started going up the stairs. Harry went to follow her but turned around and went back downstairs.  
  
At around 9:30 Allison wished she hadn't skipped dinner, she was now hungry. She remembered Ron going down to the kitchen to get extra food. She went out the portrait hole and down to the kitchen.  
  
::Now what do I do again to get in the kitchen?:: she thought to herself. She was looking up and down the door when someone walked up behind her.  
  
"You have to tickle the pear, I heard weasel and potter talking about it," said the person behind her.  
  
"Thank you," she said knowing who it was," she tickled the pear and the portrait opened revealing the huge kitchen. She stepped in and turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry," Malfoy said to her.  
  
"I'm sorry to.sorry that I don't think I can be your friend any more," she turned around again and walked in, the portrait closing behind her, blocking an angry blonde boy from her view.  
  
"Well hello dobby!" Allison met dobby last year through Harry.  
  
"Hello miss Allison," he looked up at her.  
  
"Do you have any extra food, I skipped dinner tonight?" She asked. In five minutes a small sack was filled with food and she was holding a bottle of butterbeer.  
  
"Thank you so much," she smiled and walked out. She went back upstairs and sat on her favorite chair in the common room. She was just about finished when Ron walked out.  
  
"I thought you were tired and wanted to go to bed," he smirked.  
  
"I got hungry I went to the kitchen.he was there," she frowned.  
  
"Oh.so can you tell what happened tonight or what happened in McGonnagal's office?" he sat down across from her.  
  
"Well, I don't want to, but I know you'll keep bugging me," she began, "we have to scrub bedpans, without magic."  
  
"Ouch, well if he does anything just tell me and Harry we'll fix it," Ron smiled  
  
"Actually.I'm not really talking to Harry and I assume he's not talking to me either," Allison explained the incident on the staircase to Ron. About an hour later they went up to bed.  
  
The next morning Allison woke up and put on her Quidditch robes and went to the Great Hall. Harry and sat himself between two people so that he wouldn't be forced to talk to Allison. She looked over at Slytherin table Malfoy looked up at her but then looked back down at his plate.  
  
It was time for all the players to head down to the Quidditch field. They mounted their brooms and on Madame Hooch's whistle kicked off. A couple times a bludger almost hit Allison as she tried to through the quaffle though the hoops. She knew that the Slytherin players were aiming for her especially because they all knew what happened between her and Malfoy. So in return Gryffindor Beaters hit bludgers towards Malfoy. The score was 90-70 Slytherin when Harry darted for the Snitch. Within five minutes he had caught it. Making the final score 220-90 in Gryffindors favor.  
  
That afternoon and evening were very boring. That was to be followed by a very uneventful Monday. At 6:50 Allison headed down to meet Snape and Malfoy. When they were given instructions Snape left them alone ("I shouldn't be bothered by misbehaving students")  
  
Allison just stared, "eh gross, why do you have to be such a moron?" she turned to Malfoy  
  
"Excuse me?" Malfoy said.  
  
"Why did you have to start using spells," she replied," none of this would've happened if you weren't such a jerk."  
  
Just then Allison's owl was tapping at the window, "Finally she wrote back," she opened the window and let the owl in. Instead of staying like it was supposed to it flew over to Malfoy. He took the rolled up letter and began to open it.  
  
"Don't read that!" Allison grabbed his arm. But he was already reading it.  
  
"You like me?" he looked over. Allison still holding his arm nodded her head slightly. They both just stood there for a few minutes before they realized what had just happened. Allison pulled away even though she could've stayed there forever.  
  
"Just.I don't know.why do you care?" she finally said.  
  
"Are you really that clueless.you can't figure it out," he said, " I like you to Allison, I've liked you for awhile I just didn't want to say anything, because that's not my 'rep' here at Hogwarts if someone found out I liked a Gryffindor, the Slytherins probably wouldn't be the same around me."  
  
Allison looked in his eyes, she wanted to hug him so bad just to be in his arms, but she was really mad at him, he had been such a jerk. She felt herself start to cry but tried to hold it back. The only problem was she couldn't. She began to cry, Malfoy who was not usually Mr.Sensitive walked over and hugged his best friend.  
  
A/N: okay lemme know wut u think.im getting into this.I figure Malfoy will start being more nice to Allison when they're alone, but he wont let it show in public. 


End file.
